


Scared Are We?

by yeolchann



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Complete, Gen, Halloween, Multi, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolchann/pseuds/yeolchann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween today, your favorite day of the year.<br/>Your on your way to a friends house to get ready for a costume party.<br/>But what happens when you find an abandoned looking house on your way there?<br/>Will you take a detour before the party?<br/>Would it be worth it?<br/>The fact that you know it'll scare the wits out of your friends might make it so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Costumes, Costumes, And More Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have this fic under my AFF account (izandinosaur), but I found this site and it's pretty cool so I thought why not add this here too.  
> Anyways, I'm still sort of new to the whole writing thing, so be easy if you do decide to comment (it'd be appreciated though bunches).  
> Enjoy!

* * *

Halloween. It was finally your favorite time of the year. Scary monsters. Creepy abandoned houses. Pulling pranks on your friends. Plus you could never go wrong with a nice mug of hot apple cider after all your adventures out in the cold.

This year, however, was different though. You not only had your best friend Victoria; you now had a boyfriend to spend it with, plus his massive group of friends. I mean come on. 12 boys who live together? That’s a bit insane. Isn’t it?

You had spent the earlier part of the day with one of those boys named Chen and Victoria. The three of you went to all the Halloween stores you could find in town to buy everyone costumes for the party you were all going to attend later in the evening. Now you were just making your way back to their place with all the bags.

“Do you think they’re gonna like what we picked out for them Jongdae?” you asked in all seriousness.

“What do you mean what ‘we’ picked? You two did all the shopping! I specifically remember you both dragging me out of the house this morning saying that you’re only taking me to help carry the bags. And by help carry the bags you brats meant ALL the bags seeing as you only have like two bags each and- Ouch! Would you stop making me your punching bag Victoria!”

“Then quit mouthing off you idiot. I wouldn’t have to hit you if you just- Why did you just flick me?! Unnie he just flicked me!” Victoria and Chen started swatting at each other while trying not to drop any of the bags.

 _Aish. This again really?_ “Now children. Calm down. We mustn’t act like this in-“ your words came to halt as did your steps when you noticed an abandoned looking house to your right. Well as abandoned as you can get with people hustling around inside and out with decorating the place. _I bet they’re making this a haunted house for tonight. I should go check if that’s what they’re really doing here._ You suddenly make a turn and head off across the street to go talk to one of the people in the front yard.

“Kahla why did you stop tal- Kahla? Kahla! Where are you going?” Chen yelled after he noticed you were talking to some stranger. “What the hell woman! You can’t just go off on your own like that. What if something happened to you? Luhan would have my ass you know!”

“Oh shush Jongdae. Nothing happened so you’ll be fine.” You looked at Victoria with a grin and then looked over towards the house you just came from.

“No way. They’re making it a haunted house?! We should totally go with the guys before we go to that party tonight!” she started jumping up and down.

Chen just looked from you to Victoria and then back again. “How did you get all that from just a look? Are you two some weird alien mutants who- Ouch! Maknae stop pinching me!”

You just look at them as if they’re the aliens here. Thinking that you giggle and then start to walk in the direction you were heading in before you found the best idea of the night.

“Hey, yo wait for us Kahla!”

“Unnie, don’t leave me with this idiot!”

“Uhm, excuse yourself maknae. I am not a- STOP PINCHING ME.”

* * * * *

“We’re back! Where is oppa?!” Victoria yelled, bursting through the front door.

“Which one maknae? We’re all your oppa’s if you didn’t remember.” Kris spoke as he came in through the kitchen door.

She gave him one of her ‘I’m not stupid’ looks, “Tao oppa! Where are you? I got you a present!” she shouted. A loud bang was heard from the back of the house and not far behind that came the wushu boy, scurrying towards his girlfriend and the bag she held out. Not a word was uttered before he grabbed the bag and took off back towards his room. A few seconds later he came back, picked Victoria up, and then headed back to his destination.

“That boy almost had a beating coming towards him” Kris muttered.

“Again.” Everyone who was in the room echoed.

“Dongsaeng! What did you get me and Chanyeol? Are we gonna like it? Are we superheros?! Oh, what about cowboys! Or maybe-” Baekhyun was just a bundle of energy today.

 _Not for long boy._ You thought as you drowned his voice out while holding out a bag. “Everything in that bag is for you two.” You glanced at Chen who was already snickering over on the couch. Turning back to Baekhyun you see he wanted some more information on who’s outfit would be who’s, “You’ll know which one belongs to who when you get them out. Now scram boy.”

You walk over to Kris and hand him a bag. “I have a feeling I already know what you got for me.” He sighed and walked off towards his room to change.

Everyone else came up to you, got their bags, and then headed off to get changed. Chen threw a smirk over his shoulder before he left the room and you smirked right back. _These boys might hate you before we even leave Kahla. Well done my girl. Well done._

* * * * *

“Kahla!” you could hear Baekhyun whine from the room he was in. “Kahla come here now!”

Chen bursts into one of his insane cackling fits of laughter, falling onto the floor in the process. Everyone but the three who got the costumes just stared at him like he’d grown horns. Well maybe that wasn’t a good analogy to use considering he was sporting a pair of horns on his noggin. He wanted to be Hellboy for some unknown reason this year.

All 14 of you had your costumes on at this point. You and Luhan were Trojans, Andromache and Hector of Troy to be exact. You had wanted to be Spartans but Luhan just wouldn’t go if he was basically naked, so you compromised with these characters instead. Tao and Victoria were cute little kitties, she even took the liberty of drawing on a nose and whiskers on their faces to complete the look; Chen was Hellboy; Suho was dressed as Eminem; you put Kris into a suit that had the print of the galaxy; you dressed Xiumin up as Poseidon since he told you he wanted to meet mermaids; Yixing was sporting a unicorn horn and was dressed in white. He wanted to carry glitter around with him so you secretly gave him a pouch and told him it was fairy dust; Sehun came out in a uniform that the waiters and waitresses at bubble tea shops wear, you had let him pick his own costume after he begged and bribed you with some pocky; Victoria’s gift to Jongin was to turn him into a puppy; Kyungsoo didn’t want to dress up as anything because he said this whole thing was childish. You snuck up behind him and slipped a pair of devil horns onto his head. He just looked at you sighed, but left the horns where you had placed them.

Now we just had the BaekYeol duo to wait on. And those two boys had just locked themselves in their room. “Kahla!” you heard Baekhyun yell your name again along with some whining that could only be coming from Chanyeol who was being held hostage. 

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m coming Bacon!” you glanced at the boys and gave them a look that said to just work with you for a bit longer before walking in the direction of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s room. “You called?” The door was ripped open, two hands shot out of the opening and you were dragged inside.

“Dongsaeng! How could you get this as my outfit?! What did I do to you to deserve this humiliation?” Baekhyun fiercely whispered, not wanting any of the boys to hear. They were probably right outside that door with their ears pressed against the door.

“Aww come on Baek, I think you look hot.” You said, giving Chanyeol a wink. A muffled ‘she thinks who’s hot?!’ came from the other side of the door. _Aish, I knew they’d all be out there. They better keep that boy contained._

“You dressed me up as a freaking woman Kahla! This is not hot!” Baekhyun yelled.

“Well I think you’re hot too. Ya know, for a dude.” Chanyeol said before getting slapped by Baekhyun who now had a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Yah, Yeollie. Don’t say that.” Baekhyun murmured. He looked up to you and saw the look on your face. “You’re not letting me change out of this are you?” in reply you just shook your head once. “Ugh, fine. But you own me some new eyeliner for this girl.”

You skipped up to Baekhyun and gave him a hug, “I know I do oppa. You’re the best!” Pulling away you went to open the door and ushered everyone outside. Luhan grabbed onto your waist because and walked behind you. He was still jealous of you calling someone else hot, even though it was in a joking manner. Not that he’d ever listen if you told him that.

“Hey wait! We wanna see Baek. Show us Baek!” they started to protest.

“Calm down you pabos. The fabulous Hyuna has now arrived.” You look behind you to find that Baekhyun had put on the wig as well.

You grinned at him and gave a whistle. “Ow, ow! Someone’s lookin’ hot tonight!” The hand your waist tightened a bit and you just shook your head at your boyfriends’ ways.  
“Aye, back off. She’s my woman tonight.” Chanyeol had come up behind Baekhyun and slid his arm around his, well her, waist and gave me a wink. ‘Thank you’ he mouthed to you. You dipped your head in acknowledgment. Yours and Chanyeol’s scheme to get Baek in a dress worked thanks to your idea of dressing them as the duo TroubleMaker. You were a genius really.

“Can we go to this freaking party now so I can come home and clean my kitchen?” Kyungsoo asked in bored tone.

“Yes we can go to the party now.” Your eyes found Victoria’s and you both grinned, “But first we’re gonna make a little pit stop.” You linked your arm with hers and started leading the boys to their destination.

“Do I seriously have to walk all night in these damn heels you guys?”

“I could always carry you Baek.” Chanyeol suggested.

“Yah, I-I’ll just walk…” Baekhyun replied. If you looked back at the two you’d see Baekhyun looking towards the ground with another blush across his face.


	2. Loud Noises

As the abandoned house came into view, you and Victoria got really excited. You both squealed and took off until you were right in front of the gates to the sidewalk. Footsteps were heard behind you, and then a pair of arms hugged your waist.

“Uh, bae. Why did you two get all excited and stop in front of this place?” Luhan laid his chin on your shoulder trying to get your attention.

“Well we’re going to be going through the house of course silly!” you replied.

Arms tightened around your waist, “We… We’re doing what now?”

“That’s funny.” Tao had walked up to Victoria and slung his arm around her shoulders, “I thought you said that we were going in that creepy place.” You and Victoria just looked up at him with expectant faces. “Y-you’re serious?! We, I can’t go through there! It’s probably haunted with ghosts and vampires and those freaky dead things!” Tao was freaking out now and it was quite the sight really.

“You mean zombies?” Kyungsoo spoke up.

Tao looked at his hyung and then to the house and then to Victoria. “Z-z-zombies..? there’s zombies in there?” he had that deer in the headlights look on his face at the moment.  _Damn I wish I would've brought my camera for this._  

“Honey.” Victoria turned and pulled the boy away from the fence to calm him down, “Babe, please calm down. Nothing’s gonna happen when we go through.”

Tao shot her a horrified look, “Of course something’s gonna happen! The place is abandoned for Christ sake! We’re all gonna die in the-“ his protests were muffled when she kissed his blabbering lips.

“The only way that you’re going to die is by talking too much and not breathing in enough air you pabo. You’re a cat tonight babe. Scratch their eyes out. Or better yet go all A.B wushu panda on those zombie butts.” That seemed to calm the boy down. A little bit anyways.

You glance at them and see the adoring look Tao is giving her.  _They really do make a good couple. I'm happy for them._  But others thought different. “Get a room you two! None of us want to see that sweet icky crap.” Baekhyun muttered to no one in particular.

“Alright, who’s gonna go first?” Chen asked getting everyone to shut up. He was met with silence. “Fine. I’ll pick for you guys. Yixing and Jongin, you’re up first.”

“W-w- what?! Why are only two of us going? No no no. I’m not going with just Yixing. I need more bodies with me!” Jongin was starting to freak out now.

“We’ll go with you Jongin. Don’t worry.” Xiumin spoke up dragging a rather bored looking Kris with him.

“R-really? Hyungs will go with me?”  _Awh, he looks so hopeful. That's cute._

* * * * *

Walking in through the front door, the four boys shuffled towards no where in particular. Behind them the door shut with a bang. All that was heard was a loud scream.

“Seriously Jongin? We just freaking walked inside. Man up a little bro.” Kris scolded.

“Dude you freaking jumped too so don’t even give me that crap!” Jongin snapped back. “Yixing hyung can we go so we can finish this stup- Yixing hyung?” he looked around, but Yixing was nowhere to be found. And neither was the other hyung. “Xiumin hyung? Kris where did the hyungs go?! Where did they go hyung! Find them! Find them now!” Jongin was clinging onto Kris’s arm by now.

“This place is pitch black. How do you expect me to find those two when they’re not scared of anything boy?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you guys have some weird ability to find each other since your hyungs!”

“That is the most stupid idea I have ever heard Jongin. Will you let go of my arm? I can’t walk with you hanging onto me like that.”

~CRASH~

Both boys stopped moving instantly looking up the stairs to where the sound came from.

“Hyungs!” Jongin suddenly let loose of Kris’s arm and bolted up the stairs.

“Kim Jongin. Wait! Didn’t your mother ever tell you to NOT run towards strange sounds in an abandoned house? Especially on Halloween! Jongin! Boy get your ass back here now!”

* * * * *

“Oops, I think I broke something hyung. Should we clean it up so no one gets hurt?” Yixing had been wandering around upstairs when he had a faithful encounter with a shelf of books.

“Nah, just leave it. If they trip over it it’ll just add to the fun.” Xiumin replied, taking Yixing’s arm and leading him away from the books and back to the other staircase. “Hmm. Is this really a haunted a house? There’s no scarers or anything that I’ve seen so far. Have you noticed anything Yixing?” Xiumin waited a few moments for a reply. Hearing none he turned his head to see if the younger boy had heard him. But to his surprise, or well not really a surprise at all, he hadn’t.

Yixing was just staring up at the ceiling looking at all the holes and cobwebs hanging everywhere. The only reason he was still walking was because Xiumin was pulling him along. Yixing had a feeling he was being watched so he brought his gazed back down and landed on Xiumin’s face. “Uhm, did you ask me something hyung?”

Xiumin just chuckled, “Nah don’t worry about it Yixing. You really are our special unicorn.” Yixing just grinned at that and then went back to staring at the walls as Xiumin lead him through the house.

Not five minutes later they exited out the back doors and headed around the side of the house to where the rest of the group stood waiting. Everyone kept looking behind them as if searching for someone else. Oh. Oops.

“Oppas. Uh, where are Kris and Jongin?” you hesitantly asked.

Xiumin looked behind him towards the house, “They must still be inside. The door slammed shut and I guess they stopped to freak out. Yixing and I just kinda kept walking.” He looked back towards you, “By the way, are you sure this place is supposed to be like a legit haunted house with all the actors and stuff?”

You gave him a puzzled look, “What do you mean? Was no one in there?” Both of them shook their heads no. “Huh. That’s strange. There were a bunch of people out earlier and they seemed to be getting ready for it. I asked one of the guys if it was gonna be open to the public later in the evening and he said it was.” You thought for a second, “Unless…”

“Unless what?” Victoria was by your side now.

“Unless they were just checking the foundation to make sure it was gonna be safe for kids like us to go in and explore. You never know I guess.” You looked around and spotted Baekhyun getting ready to say something, “And no Bacon, we’re not leaving now. I still want to go check it out. Which means ya’ll should go too.” Some of the boys gave doubtful looks. “Aw come on guys, it’ll be fun!”

“But shouldn’t we wait till the other two idiots come out first?” Chen asked.

“Nah. The next group should go in now. If anything it’ll get those two dumb oppas out faster.” You replied. Chen just snickered.

“Alright, I guess that means it’s our turn now Soo.” Suho said walking up to the house.

“Yeah, go get your boyfriend Kyungsoo. Show him what a real man is like.” Chanyeol hollered. In turn, Kyungsoo just glared back at Chanyeol.

“Let’s go I guess hyung. I just want to get this over with so I can go home.” He muttered to himself while opening the door.


	3. Someone's Afraid of the Mice

“Wait. Wait! Kyungsoo-ah! Wait for us you guys!” Chanyeol bellowed out in his deep voice as he chased his two friends up to the house.

“What the hell you guys! Don’t just leave me out here! Hyunseung! You have to protect your Hyuna! Chanyeol, get your giant ass back here right now boy!” Baekhyun took off towards the door, stumbling several times along the way. “These fother muckin’ shoes! How do they do this crap?! Kkaeb-kkaeb-kkaebsong!”

_That boy, he is such an idiot sometimes._

* * * * *

“Chanyeol. Get your filthy hands off of me right this instance.”

“But Kyungsoo-ah! I’m scared.”

Chanyeol had run into the house and attached himself around Kyungsoo’s middle. The latter was already fed up with his hyungs’ antics. And they weren’t even five steps inside yet. “Hyung, remove your arms from me now before Baekhyun hyung comes in. You want to be brave for him don’t you?” After saying those words, he felt the giants’ limbs around him loosen.

The door swung open just then and Baekhyun entered with a frown upon his face. He walked right up the Chanyeol and slapped him on the upper arm. “How dare you leave me out there Chanyeol! I am dressed as a woman tonight. Do you want bad things to happen to me? And I’m in heels for heavens sake! Do you even know how hard it is to run, let alone walk in these damn things? I don’t understand how these girls can do this every gosh darn-“ Baekhyun’s eyes grew to almost the size of Kyungsoo’s from Chanyeol’s previous actions. “Did… Did you just… You just. Chanyeol why did you just kiss my cheek?” he stuttered.

“I don’t know.” Chanyeol dropped his gaze to the ground, “But it got you to stop nagging at me didn’t it Hyuna?” He added with a grin.

Baekhyun slapped his arm for the second time, “Shut up you idiot.” Taking a look around, he noticed that they were alone. “Uh, Yeol? Where did Soo and Suho hyung go?”

Thinking that was a stupid question, he looked up; and didn’t like what he didn’t find. “Suho hyung! Kyungsoo-ah! Where did you go?!” Remembering who was right beside him, Chanyeol slowly looked to find Baekhyun staring at him with one brow raised. “I, uh, I mean. L-lets go find them. Maybe they went upstairs?”

 _Pfft. I’m stuck in here with a total baby_ , Baekhyun thought to himself as he grabbed onto the arm of the ‘baby’ in front of him. “L-lets go look for them then I guess.” _I’m so gonna murder those two women for putting me through this tonight. Or just get them back later. Yeah. I’ll do that. Karma’s a bitch my dear dongsaengs_.

* * * * *

While the BaekYeol duo headed upstair to look for their other half Kyungsoo and Suho, said half were in all actuality still downstairs. In the kitchen to be exact.

“Those idiots are so stupid. Why would they take all that unnecessary time to walk up all those stairs when the back door is literally right through the only other door downstairs?” Kyungsoo was baffled yet again by the stupidness of his friends.

“You’re really not enjoying this in the slightest bit are you Soo.” Suho asked while peering into the cabinets and doors he passed.

“Not at all. And would you stop that. You’re going to be the first one of us dead if you keep opening up all those doors.”

Suho cast him a confused look while proceeding to open another cabinet door. The second it was open, a small mouse darted out and ran across his hand that was on the countertop. “Waaaaaah! Kill it! Kill it! Kill. It!!! Kyungsoo-ah, get it and kill it with your evilness that’s pouring out of you tonight!” Suho was now in panic mode after jumping onto on of the chairs across the room.

“I tried to tell you hyung.” Kyungsoo very carefully caught the mouse and walked to the back door to let the little guy go. “Pabo. If we were really in one of those horror movies that Jongdae and the girls are so fond of you’d be the first one gone because something scared you and you took off and ended up right in the creep’s hands. Those idiots upstairs would probably last longer than you even.” He continued his way out the door after looking back at Suho who was still standing on the chair. “Are you coming or not? There still might be some cute little mice in those cupboards…”

A thump was heard as Suho leaped off the chair and ran straight towards the door and his savior. “Please don’t say anything about this to the others. Please don’t Soo-ah.” Giving the younger boy his best puppy-eyed face, Kyungsoo grunted but continued walking towards the street where the group was waiting.

* * * * *

You saw two figures coming around from the back. _Weren’t there supposed to be six guys coming back this time? At this rate my plans never gonna be able to commence_.

“Suho oppa!” Victoria saw that he was a bit wide eyed and decided to go meet him halfway. “Oppa? What’s wrong? You look a little frightened.”

Suho heard a girl’s voice and looked up to find who it was. “Victoria dongsaeng!”

She thought she saw him shaking a bit so she wrapped him in hug and started to rub soothing circles into his back. “Oppa, are you alright? You’re shaking.”

Said oppa glanced at her but then placed his head back down onto her shoulder. “It’s nothing dear. I just got a little spooked inside is all.” He hesitated a bit and added, “Please don’t tell the others what I just said. I don’t want them to think their leader is a wimp.”

Victoria was about to answer when Tao came barreling towards them. “Hyung get off my girl! I will go all wushu panda on you if you don’t-“ The boy was silenced when Victoria gave him a stern look.

“Don’t yell at oppa like that Tao. He’s just startled and needs to calm down.” She gave him another look that said ‘do anything and you’ll be on your own in that house and for the rest of the week’. The kitty-panda gave a huff, but behaved as he should and went back to wait with the others.

“Hey Kyungsoo! Where’s your boyf- Oof!” Chen’s next statement was cut short as Kyungsoo walked by him and jabbed him in the gut.

“If you’re so keen in knowing where Jongin is then perhaps you should go in with Sehun and look around.”

Chen just nodded while trying to catch his breath.

“So it’s our turn to go then hyung?” Sehun walked up to Chen wondering what was going to happen next.

“I don’t know, go ask Kahla. She’s making all the calls tonight.”

“No she’s-“ he was cut off when Chen glared at him, “Oh yeah.. Noona! Can Chen and I go inside now? We can go round up the other scardy cats and then uh, follow them out..?”

The look you gave the boy was one that could scare the meanest and scariest of all professional wrestlers. Sehun gulped and slowly returned to Chen, who was now starting to stand up straight. “Alright hyung, let’s go before she rips my head off.”

Chen chuckled while walking beside the younger boy, “If we mess any of this up Sehun she’s going to rip both of our heads off.”


	4. The Hyung That Disappears

“Hyung? I’m scared hyung. Hyung what are we gonna do? We’re gonna die in here hyung. I’m not gonna be able to kiss my boyfriend anymore hyung. Hyung are you listening to me? Hyung? Hyung!”

“Jongin would you shut up for just a minute so I can figure out which way to go so we can leave this place?!” Kris all but yelled at the younger, scaring him even more.

“Hyung don’t yell at me! It’s scary when you yell hyung!”

Kris sighed loudly, “Say hyung one more time and I will leave your ass here to fend for yourself against whatever’s in here.” That statement had effectively shut the younger up. Although he was still clinging onto the Kris’s arm, said boy could actually focus more on getting them out of this maze.

Walking through the dark hallway his foot made contact with an object on the floor in front of him, sending it sliding across the floor into a wall. “What the crap was that hyung?!” Kris looked in Jongin’s direction.

“What did I just get done telling you?”

“Oh, oops. Sorry hyung. Oops, sorry! Hyung I didn’t mean to. Ah I’m sorry! I’ll just quit talking now…”

* * * * *

“Yeol, what was that sound?” Baekhyun was also clinging onto the arm of his partner.

“I don’t know Baek. But it sounded like it was right up ahead. Let’s go and find out what is was my Hyuna.” Chanyeol replied as he started walking forward.

“What?! Now you’re curious?? What happened to just getting out of here as soon as possible? I don’t wanna go investigate! This is not my style at all Hyunseung. Kkaeb-freaking-song.”

“Would you shut up. Whoever is in here making these noises will hear you. Do you know what happens in movies when the killer hears his victims??”

“Well I’m not gonna die now am I. Cause I have you to protect me from those nasty psychos.” Even while acting all brave, when just a minute ago said boy was freaking out, he stepped even closer towards Chanyeol. “Just.. Just don’t let anything happen to me Yeol. Okay?”

Unknowingly to Baekhyun, Chanyeol now had a large smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks. He pulled the boy closer to him and slipped his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders. “Don’t worry Baek, I’m not going to let anything bad ever happen to you.”

* * * * *

“Hyung what was that noise?” Jongin asked as he pushed himself even closer to Kris. He really didn’t like these types of places. Thank god Kyungsoo wasn’t with him. He didn’t want that boy to see him like this.

“It sounds like voices Jongin. A couple different voices. Maybe it’s the murders and they’re getting ready for the chase.” Kris replied. He really wasn’t interested in this place anymore, not that he had been. He just wanted to get out and away from this annoying brat who wouldn’t stay off of him.

“What?! Hyung don’t say that!” Jongin glanced behind him to see if there was actually anyone stalking them. To his relief he saw nothing. “Thank god no ones there. I was really starting to-“ His words stopped as he heard the clicking of heels on the hardwood flooring. “Oh god. Oh god. Hyung! Hyung they’re coming! We gotta move now!”

Right before Jongin was able to take off, Kris held his arm out and caught the younger boy. “Would you stop panicking you idiot. It’s just Chanyeol and Baekhyun. The others must of let them come in to make sure we got out.”

“What are you talking about? It’s not our friends! The murderers probably got to them first and took his shoes and now they’re walking in them to make us think that it’s them so we’ll have our guard down and then- mmfdjsnguh.“ Jongin was cut off as Kris covered his rambling mouth with his oversized hand.

“I said shut up. Does that really look like a killer to you?” Kris turned Jongin’s head so he was facing the way they had come. And to his relief, it really was his other hyungs. “Oh my god, hyungs I’m so glad to see you!” Jongin ripped himself away from Kris and bolted into Chanyeol’s arms. “I was so scared and Kris hyung was making it worse and he told me there were killers in here and then we heard footsteps and he said you guys were the killers and I was so scared!!!” The three men just stared at the younger, amazed at how fast he was talking with his head buried in Chanyeol’s chest. He could feel the stares of his hyungs so he glanced up towards the two newbies in the group. “What? I was scared okay. This place gives me the creeps.”

“Yeah, yeah. Well hands off of Chanyeol. He’s mine tonight.” Baekhyun pulled the said boy closer to him and out of Jongin’s grip. “You have Kris hyung over there to cling onto if your scared.” He pointed to the direction that Kris had been standing in. but to his and everyone else’s surprise, Kris was no longer there.

“Kris hyung! Oh my god, where did he go? Where did my hyung go?? Kris hyung don’t worry! I’ll come find you! Just stay put!” Before the other two could even react, Jongin bounded down the hallway towards another set of stairs in search of his hyung.

“Jongin come back here! Aish, I’m friends with a bunch of idiots. Don’t any of you know not to go running into danger? Is it really that hard of a concept to grasp?” Baekhyun was rambling to himself now and Chanyeol thought it was the cutest thing ever.

“Hey Baek. Were you jealous earlier?” Chanyeol asked glancing down at the older.

“What? Why would I be jealous of Jongin running after Kris?”

“Not that. When Jongin was hugging me? Were you jealous?”

Baekhyun’s eyes went wide and he could feel the heat rising to his face. “W-what? N-no. I. I wasn’t jealous. Why would I-I be jealous of that brat? Just because he was clinging all over you does not mean that I was jealous. That’s just absurd Chanyeol.” God, why could he not shut up.

“Whatever you say Baekhyun.” Chanyeol replied smiling at the older. No, that blush on his face made him the cutest thing ever.


	5. And Then There Were Two

Sehun and Chen had been sitting on the top of the staircase behind the small group that had been left inside the house.

“Aish, these hyungs are so dumb. Can’t they see that the other likes them too? It’s obvious to everyone else, and I’m not even looking at them. Wait. What happened to Kris hyung then if Jongin yelled after him? Chen hyung, what should we do now?”

“Well our goal was to get the four out so that Kahla could commence with her plan. Which I might add is the best I’ve heard in a while.”

“Yeah, noona is pretty amazing with her pranks and all isn’t she.”

“That she is. Now we just gotta get Chanyeol and Hyuna to scram so we can get everything ready. Thank god Kris hyung was fed up and left. That makes our job a lot easier not having to deal with him.”

“Plus Jongin just followed him like a little puppy. Haa, I’m never letting him forget this.” Sehun was an evil boy when it came to Jongin. Those two picked on each other all the time. “So about the two still up here…”

“Give me your tray that’s in your bag Sehun.”

Giving Chen a confused look, he got into his bag and slowly handed him the tray he was planning on using to complete his costume later at the party. “Hyung, what are you-“ His voice stopped at Chen stood up and flung the tray towards the couple still standing in the middle of the hallway.

* * * * *

*CRASH*

“Oh my god! We’re being attacked! Run Baekhyun run!!!” Chanyeol bellowed out as he took off in the direction Jongin had ran earlier.

“Park Chanyeol. What did I tell you about running off and leaving me behind! That’s a no no you hear! You’re a very bad boy you hear me! Chanyeol! Yah! You giant idiot wait for me! Ummpf-“ As Baekhyun was running after Chanyeol he fell and slid down the stairs in front of him. Luckily he just slid on his butt, and didn’t take too much of a tumble. “Ouch. My freaking ass. I swear I am going to travel back into time and cut whoever invented these freaking useless shoes!”

* * * * *

The two trouble makers in the house high-fived each other with the result of Chen’s plan.

“That was awesome hyung! But how did you not hit Chanyeol hyungs head? You just kinda winged it down there.”

Chen started to laugh nervously, “Honestly, I thought I was gonna hit him. I didn’t think about aiming until I had already let go of it.”

Sehun looked up at his hyung and then busted out laughing. “Oh goodness, thank god you didn’t hit him them. How would we have explained that?”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just set this up quickly. I don’t know how much time she was gonna give us before she brings her victims in here.”

Unknown to each other, they were both think the same thought; thank god we’re not gonna be on the end of Kahla’s prank this time.

* * * * *

Baekhyun was still muttering curses to himself when he looked up to find Chanyeol staring down at him. “What are you looking at you useless giant?”

“I, uh, I heard you yell and came back for you…” Was all Chanyeol said as he looked towards to ground.

“Well don’t just stand there. Help me up damn it.” Baekhyun held his hand out for Chanyeol to take and pull him up on his feet. When he was standing up, Chanyeol suddenly surprised him by turning his back to him and crouching down. “W-what are you doing?”

“You hurt yourself falling down those stairs. Let me carry you so you’re not in any more pain.” Baekhyun gave him the in-your-dreams look. “Please Baekhyun? Let me try to make up for my cowardness back there.” With a sigh from the older, he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders and hopped on his back.

“I’m- I’m not heavy am I? I can walk if I am cause I don’t want to burden y-“

“No Baek. You’re anything but heavy. Just shush and let me get us out of this creepy place. He heard Baekhyun sigh, but then felt his arms tighten around his neck and his head lay on his upper back. This is possibly the best night he had had in a while.

* * * * *

Eight bodies were surrounding the area outside the front of the abandoned house.

“What is taking them so long? I just want to go home to my kitchen for crying out loud.” Kyungsoo was being the party pooper that he always was.

“Oh quit complaining. You never leave that kitchen at all. You need to get out much, much more Kyungsoo.” Everyone turned to see Kris walking towards them all. Kyungsoo was giving him his famous glare that could scare anyone. Unless of course your name was Kris Wu.

“Well I never hear you complaining about all the food there is now do I?” Kyungsoo retorted back to the older.

“Touché my friend. Touché.”

“Uhh, Kris ge. Where’s Jongin?” Tao popped up beside him.

“Yeah, where is that kid? I thought he was with you?” Xiumin questioned.

“How should I know? He was blabbering about being scared to Chanyeol and Baekhyun. You really think I was going to stay to see that he got out?” He looked at everyone’s faces.

“Uhm, isn’t that common sense?” Kyungsoo was getting even more irritated. If that idiot of a hyung lost his boyfriend he was going to poison him with his next meal.

“Kris hyung! Where did you go?” Everyone looked towards the voice that sounded like the missing boy’s. Jongin appeared from behind the house and spotted the tall boy almost immediately. “Kris hyung- Hyung! I found you!” Running over towards his hyung, he tackled him in a fierce hug, ”Thank goodness you’re okay. I was scared to death that the killers had gotten you and took you away from us and that I’d never be able to see you again and-”

His words were muffled as Kris pushed the boys face away from him. “Would you get off of me Jongin! Aish, I thought I was rid of you for tonight.”

“Oh my goodness, Jongin are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Kyungsoo’s attitude did a complete 180 when he saw how his boyfriend was acting.

“Soo hyung! I was so scared and Kris hyung was so mean to me!” Jongin ranted while a pout formed on his face.

“It’s alright now. You’re safe now Jongin. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Kyungsoo wrapped an arm around the younger while trying to calm the boy down while glaring at Kris.

“Well, that's two down. Four more to… Or make that two more to go.” Suho said.

”What do you mean oppa? There’s four people still in there not two.” Victoria replied.

Suho just chuckled, “Look again silly girl.” Curious as to what he was talking about, everyone then turned towards the house to find Chanyeol carrying Baekhyun coming towards them.

“I’m not even sure I want to know why he’s being carried.” Muttered Xiumin, Yixing nodding his head in the background.

You stared at Chanyeol until he looked your way. “I want the whole story later. Okay Yeol?”

Chanyeol didn’t answer you verbally, but a grin was plastered on his face which indicated that he would definitely be telling you everything that happened in that house. You two had no secrets between each other.

“S-s-so I guess it’s o-our t-turn to g-g-go in now h-huh.” You looked over at Tao to see him visibly shaking. _Well crap. If he’s already this terrified what’s gonna happen when the prank starts…_ You thought about it for a while until you felt someone take a hold of your arm. Turning your head you saw it was none other than your boyfriend, who might I add, also looked like Tao did. _This is literally going to killed them. Welp. Too late now._ “Oppas fighting.”

“Kahla bae, what is wrong with you?”

“Yeah unnie, why’d you say ‘oppas fighting’?” Victoria questioned, dragging a stiff Tao along.

“I, uh, I-I said that out loud?” _Oops._ “I was just giving you guys encouragement ya know? Cause you’re both scared and uh, this would really mean a lot to Victoria and I if, uh, you two went with us to uh, ya know protect us, and stuff..” You were getting nervous by now with everyone looking at you. _Shut up Kahla. Just shut your damn mouth before-_

“I’ll go to protect you babe. Always.” You looked at Luhan with shock written all over your face. _Oh god. He’s gonna hate me._

“Yeah me too! I’ll go to protect Victoria!” Tao exclaimed. “Even if I’m totally scared of those zombie things.” He muttered afterwards.

“Awh babe! You’re so sweet and caring towards me!” Victoria squealed like a little girl, hugging onto Tao tightly. “Now let us go and scare the others into coming out!”

_Yeaaaah. They’ll definitely be the ones being scared. Pfft. Let’s do this. I swear if those two mess this up I’m going to hurt someone._


	6. Let the Prank Begin

“Hyuuuung, when is noona bringing them up here? I’m bored and hungry and scared.” Sehun had started whinning about 2 minutes after Chanyeol and Baekhyun had booked it out of there. If anyone had heard him they’d have thought the boy was stranded there.

Chen extended his arm out towards Sehun and proceeded to smack the younger boy upside the back of his head. “Would you shut up. It’s been less than five minutes since those idiots left. And you know Luhan hyung and Tao are probably shitting themselves right now. It’s gonna take time. If you want to be a baby then go ahead and head out; I’ll take care of Kahla’s plan and then all the credit will go towards me, and of course Kahla, and then-“

“Hyung! I am not a baby! Don’t ever call me a baby!”

“But you just said you were scared and babies are scared of everything.”

“I’m not scared of everything. Just..” Sehun mumbled the last part of his sentence so his hyung couldn’t hear him.

“I’m sorry maknae, come again?” Chen had a smirk growing on his face by now. Teasing his dongsaengs was probably one of his favorite hobbies ever.

“I just said..”

“Sorry Sehun-ah, but I didn’t quite catch that last-“

“I SAID I’M SCARED ABOUT WHAT THE HYUNGS WILL DO TO ME AFTER THIS!” Realizing of how loud he had yelled due to his annoyance of his hyung Sehun slapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide with fear. “Do you, do you think anyone heard me hyung?”

Chen physically face palmed due to Sehun’s lack of control. “You idiot boy. I’d be surprised if people all the way on the other side of neighborhood didn’t hear you.” He gave Sehun what appeared to be a stern look before looking back towards the staircase which they had come from. “Did you hear that? I think they’re coming inside. Now just shut your mouth and make sure everything is in place.” He went to crouch down behind the cabinet he chose as his cover, but turned around to face Sehun again. “Don’t screw this up you hear.”

Sehun visibly gulped down his nervousness and nodded once to Chen before his attention was pulled away by the slamming of the front door downstairs followed by a few manly screams. “Let the Halloween pranks begin.”

* * * * *

“I’M SCARED ABOUT WHAT THE HYUNGS WILL DO TO ME AFTER THIS!”

“What in the. Was that Sehun? Why is he yelling bloody murder in there?? Come on you guys we gotta go save the maknae!” Tao exclaimed as he started running over to the front door.

“I’m the maknae in this group you dumb idiot! Why do you keep forgetting that?!” Victoria retorted and ran after her boyfriend.

 _Aish. I swear if that boy ruins this for me he's gonna be saying goodbye to his weekly bubble tea dates for a long while._ You glanced at Luhan in nervousness but was graced with seeing his smiling face as he started laughing at the couple ahead of them. _Phew, i don't think he registered what Sehun yelled just now._ Deciding to act as if you weren't panicing inside, you slipped your arm through Luhan's. “I don’t think that child remembers what kind of house we’re going into right now.” You whispered to Luhan.

“You do know he's like a year older than you, right?" Luhan laughed but then got serious, "And please don’t remind me about the creepy house we're walking towards Kahla. I’m really not looking forward to it either.” He said while bumping his hip into yours causing you to smile at him.

“Pfft. I act more mature than him and you know it." Luhan just raised an eyebrow at you. "Well, maybe I act more mature than him like 60% of the time at least." You snuck a peak at Luhan just to see that his other eyebrow being raised. "You like me being immature sometimes and you know it. Let’s just go and get this over with. Kaay Lulu?” you said with a bright smile before muttering, “Cause I’m gonna be murdered by the end of it.”

“What was that last part?”

“Oh nothing. Just muttering some nonsense I guess.” _Kahla if you don’t learn how to shut your mouth one of these days you really are going to be hurt by them._

You followed everyone to the front door only to find Tao staring at it in horror. You unlinked your arm from Luhan's and then walked up behind Tao, placing a hand on his upper arm. “You don’t have to go in if it really scares you that much. I’ll understand oppa if you don’t.”  _More like I'll never let you live this down if you chicken out now._

Tao gave you a smile, although a forced looking one. “No, I must go in. For Victoria. And for you. This is your favorite time of year; I want to be able to enjoy it with you. Or well, try to enjoy it with you?”

Feeling touched by his words, and slightly guilty with what you were about to do, you looked away towards the door. “Alright then. Everyone inside.” You said as you slowly swung the door open for the others within your group.


	7. Stepping Into The House

You stepped through the door after the other three had already ventured inside. Not bothering to close the door quietly, you let it slam shut behind you.

THUD.

“WHAT IN THE HECK WAS THAT?!” Tao yelped. You looked up to see him clinging onto Victoria’s waist, the evident fear written all over his face.

Luhan chuckled lightly, “Aish, get yourself together my little Dongsaeng. It wasn’t that scary.”

“Yeah. Says the manly man who’s holding my arm in a vice grip.” You muttered.

“I am a manly man okay!”

“Yeah yeah. Whatever you say babe. Can we just go explore now? Pretty please?” You looked up at him and gave him the puppy eye look.

“Do you have to pull that look right now? You know I can’t resist that look!”

“What about me hyung? Can we just forget about this house and go to the party?” Tao was now giving Luhan some of his famous aegyo.

 _Well there goes my shot of scaring them all tonight. No one can beat Tao oppa’s aegyo when he wants something_. “Fine. Let’s just go to the stinkin’ party then. It’s not like I had anything planned for-“ Your sentence was cut short as Luhan grabbed you wrist, tugging you back towards him.

“Where do you think you’re going? We’re going through this house whether panda boy wants to or not.” You glanced up him, confusion written all over your face. Luhan chuckled. “Did you really think his aegyo would beat my own girlfriend’s?” You didn’t answer him, but shyly glanced down to the ground because that was exactly what you thought was going to happen. You heard him chuckle again, the same time you heard Tao groan behind you.

 _Looks like I do get to scare them then. Now I just have to find a way to separate from them_. “Uh, why don’t I just go check the upstairs out? You guys can just look around down here for a while.” You took a step towards the staircase when you felt arms snake around your waist.

“Nuh-uh. I’m not letting you go anywhere by yourself in this creepy place. You’re stuck with me whether you want to go off alone or not.”

You glanced to your left to see Luhan’s head on your shoulder, a pout forming on his face just with the thought of you being separated from his side. _You just made my job so much easier you cute idiot_. “If you really want to go up with me you can dear. I won’t stop you.” You shifted your gaze down to the arms encircling your waist, “I will have to ask you to let go though. I can’t walk up stairs with you holding me like that.”

Luhan must have realized how he was standing then because he jerked back, a blush starting to form on his cheeks. “I- uh- I… yeah…” He started laughing nervously, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

You smiled at how shy he was being all of a sudden, “Idiot.” Turning towards the other couple you found them standing a few feet away. Tao was pouting and clinging onto the smaller Victoria with all his might. _Aish, this pabo isn’t going to make it at all_. “Victoria, you guys can stay by the door if he really doesn’t want to go through the house. I saw a door over there on the other side of the staircase when we came in. Maybe there’s a back door that way somewhere.” You suggested, pointing towards the only other door downstairs.

Tao’s eyes widen with the prospect of him not having to go up the stairs and possibly running into any monsters or ghosts. Or zombies. “YES! I mean yeah. The two of us, Victoria and I, shall scope out the downstairs while you two go venture upstairs towards your downfall. I mean, uh, we’ll just go this way. C’mon honey.” Tao was then dragging Victoria off towards the mystery door that no one else had been able to find.

“Well Lulu.”

“Well,” Luhan offered you his hand with a nervous smile etched on his face, “Looks like it’s just us for now.”

You placed your hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. “You ready?”

He squeezed your hand back, “As ready as I’ll ever be. I swear you’ll probably have to carry me out of this place it’s so creepy.”


	8. Scared Little Panda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *this entire chapter is from Victoria's pov*

Tao and you were standing in front of a door now. They each cast a glance towards the other, suggesting that the other should be the one to open the door. The soft voice of Kahla singing could be heard in the background. Tao was growing more nervous with each passing second from the song she was singing.

“Why does she have to sing that song nooow???!” Tao whined.

“Honey, that girl always sings. You should know that better than anyone considering you’re usually belting the crap out with her.” You retorted back to your boyfriend.

“But why that song?! She knows several other more upbeat and happy songs. Why does she have to sing that one!? That music video was really freaking creepy and it’s not making tonight any better!”

You were rolling your eyes as you heard the faint sounds of Kahla’s voice in the background. _Oooo, she’s about to sing one of my favorite parts!_ You started humming along to the lyrics she was singing, ”Jjaekkak jjaekkak” while doing N’s little dance move with the cane they were using in their music video.

“Victoria!! Stop it! You’re making it worse! You’re making me want to open the door and leave your butt here!” Complaint after complaint was heard from the taller boy while you just giggled.

“But it’s a cute butt right?”

“Well of course you have a nice butt. I mean I am an ass kind of guy and- Hey! Don’t go changing the subjects on me!”

“It got you to ignore the singing though didn’t it ya loser.” You were giggling now at how cute your boyfriend was sometimes. But suddenly a hand enclosed your mouth, cutting off your laughter.

“Shhh. The singing stopped. Did that girl finally decide that it wasn’t the right time to-“

“SHOULD I GO OR SHOULD I STAY NOBODY KNOWS” Kahla popped out from behind the staircase, basically screaming the words of the song.

“WOOOOOOO.” Luhan sprung up beside his girlfriend singing the high notes that followed.

“WHAT IN THE ABSOLUTE CRAP ARE YOU GUYS DOING?” Tao shrieked and he hid himself behind your smaller frame. You could feel his whole body tremble in freight from how he was clinging onto your waist.

“I was just voicing the thoughts that were in your head oppa. I mean, you were thinking whether to open the door or not right?” Kahla asked with an eyebrow raised. Luhan was behind her trying to keep his laughter in check.

“You didn’t voice my thoughts, you fucking screamed them and sang that song bloody murder! You two almost gave me a-”

"Sungan heart attack!!!" Luhan bellowed out before Tao could finish his words.

Kahla looked adoringly towards her boyfriend, "Awh, you're singing EXO's song now babe! I knew you'd fall eventually for those boys." She pinched his cheek in a teasing manner before turning her attention back to the still trembling Tao. “And it’s not my fault that I like VIXX and that the words fit with your thoughts now is it?” the younger girl retorted. “It’s also not my fault that you’re just a scared little panda.” She murmured, thinking only Luhan could hear her comment.

"What did you just call me you little twerp?" Tao's eyes darkened as he stared at Kahla, almost daring her to say it again.

Knowing she was challenged, Kahla decided to go for it. "I saaaaid it's not my fault that you're a mpft-" Luhan had come from behind her and cupped his hands around her mouth, preventing her from digging her own grave.

"What she's trying to say is that she respects you for still coming with us inside the house." He quickly turned her around and gave her a slight push towards the stairwell. He turned back around, placed a hand on the door knob that the couple had previously been staring at and turned the knob, pushing it open slightly.  "Now how about you two just go through there and check out the first floor. We'll shout if we find anything interesting, okay?"

Catching Luhan's pleading gaze, you gave a slight nod towards the older boy and took Tao's hand into your own. "He's right honey. Let's go explore in this one our own. See what we can find hmm?" You noticed he still wasn't looking at anyone else besides Kahla. _Well I guess it's not exactly staring if he_ _looks like he still wants to murder her. Aish, these losers. I swear. The things I do for you unnie. You're all gonna kill me on day_. You stood up on your tip toes and pressed a soft kiss upon your boyfriends chin. 

Glancing down at you in surprise, Tao now had his eyes on you. You could see the smile that was threatening to appear on his face and the slight blush that was rising upon his cheeks. Embarrassed by your sudden display of affection, all he could do was stutter out, "Vicky," he drew your nickname out for a few seconds in a high, whiny voice, "not in f-front of h-hyung."

"Then can we go on into the room? I won't be able to embarrass you there now will I." 

"F-fi-fine.. Let's go then." He took your hand in his quickly; you could still feel the trembling of his body through his tight grip. 

Accomplishing what you had set out to do, you grinned up at the taller boy and squeezed his hand as he led you to the now open door. Glancing back towards the other couple, you found her with a smirk upon her face.  _Oh god, now what's she gonna do?_  

"Dracula-la-la-la-la!"

Tao's hand tightly gripped your own after hearing the words Kahla just sang, more like shouted, out. Picking up his pace, he dragged you towards the kitchen door; but not before she shouted "You better ru-ru-ru-ru-ru-ru-ru-run!" causing her to explode in laugh afterwards.

***

The door slammed behind you after Tao had pushed you through the opening. You could still hear Kahla's laughter, along with Luhan's protests which was followed by his laughter through the walls.  _They're seriously perfect for each other i swear._  

"Why does she have to do that to me? Victoria you need to punish her!"

You turned your head to see Tao all wide eyed and trembling.  _Again._  "Oh come here you big baby." Motioning him over, you held your arms out to your boyfriend.

Stepping into your embrace he was still going on about Kahla's punishment he thought you should give her. "You need to take her scary music away from her. Or better yet, just take it all. Let her wallow in the silence of her oppa's pain. Let her actually have to listen to everyone in that house complain about everything. She won't have a way to block it out then. She can suffer with all of us and-" 

You smacked him upside the head lightly, causing his words to falter. "Quit being so scared and mean. It's just music. They're just words spewing out of her mouth. Nothing about it is real you idiot." Your words caused him to start pouting which made you chuckle. "Better yet. I might just give her more range on that "scary music" of hers. You being all scared and clingy is cute." You grinned and gave him a wink.

Being the drama king that your boyfriend was known for being, he let go of you and started walking away, further into the room which you realized was actually the kitchen. "I'll just go through this house by myself then if you guys just want to scare me! Why would I need anyone in this world when I have myself, an AB Style wushu panda, to protect my ass." Continuing to rant, Tao failed to notice you walking towards the counter at the side of the room. Being so involved in his words, he also failed to see you walking towards him, cupping something in your hands.

"So, if you're this AB Style wushu panda thing,"  _Whatever the hell that is_  you thought, "and you can protect yourself," you stepped right in front of Tao with your hands in front of your chest, "then you wouldn't be scared of, oh say, my new little pet?" You slowly opened your hands to reveal the small mouse, who was cautiously sniffing your thumb now.

A pterodactyl screech and the dance of a scared little boy. That's what came next. Right from your very own boyfriend.   _Wushu panda my ass boy._  You knew the blood curdling scream and the swatting of hands was to be expected. That's why you had carefully moved your hands out of Tao's reach right when you noticed his eyes going wide in fear. What you didn't expect however, was the  **other**  blood curdling scream and the sound of glass breaking and objects falling. Which had come from directly above you. _What the hell is going on up there?_   

"Uh, Tao. Maybe we should go check on unnie and Luhan and see if- TAO WHAT ARE YOU DOING PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOT. I NEED TO CHECK ON KAHLA! TAO!!!"

In the middle of your concerned thoughts, Tao had decided on his own to get you two out of harms way. Which involved you being thrown over his shoulder and him hauling both of your butts out of the house. All while screaming his pretty little head off.

Knowing that you could do nothing to free yourself while still having the little creature in your hands, you just simply let him run you out of the back door, around the corner of the house, and out onto the front lawn, where all the others were waiting. Once he had stopped, you lifted your upper body up a little and turned your head so you could see the back of his head. "Did your dumb ass forget what I'm holding in my hands? If you'd don't set me down right this second, I'm going to- umpf." Looking up from the ground where your butt now resided, you glared at the boy who had dropped you. "Why are you so rude!? Ugh! Why am I going out with you when you're just gonna leave without checking on your hyung! He could be dead for all we know you butt head! And then you proceed to drop me because of my new pet?!" You were fuming now.

"Vic, are you okay my dongsaeng? You're not hurt anywhere are you? Here let oppa check for an injuries." Suho was now being the concerned umma of the group and smothering you with love; not that you minded at all. _I mean he is my favorite oppa out of the 11 other boys. Now probably 12 if that stupid boyfriend of mine keeps being stupid._

"What's wrong with you hands Vic?" Suho had noticed that you had your arms clutched to your chest. "Did you hurt yourself inside? What happened? Talk to me!"

"Oppa, please enough with the noise. I've had enough with the loud noises tonight." You cast a glare at Tao who was now being consoled by Kris and Jongin. "But I didn't hurt my hands." Peeking inside your hands you muttered, "And I hope I didn't injure my new pet."

"New pet? What kind of pet could you have possibly gotten inside of that place. In less you picked up a mouse..." Suho gave you a look after realizing what he just said. "It.. It's not a mouse. Is it?"

"Of course it's a mouse oppa!" You opened your hands to reveal the cute little creature looking around at the outside world.

Suho's eyes got wide as he let out a scream.  _Are you kidding me. Not this one too._  You sighed as the older boy crawled away from you towards a concerned Yixing. As Suho was running away, Kyungsoo had appeared at your side, putting his arm around your shoulder in a form of comfort. All the commotion also resulted in your new little friend jumping out of your hands and scurrying away from the giants and harms way.  _Well there goes my new pal._

"So, you said something about Luhan. What about him?" Kyungsoo questioned lightly.

"And where's Chen and Sehun?" Kris asked afterwards.

"Yeah, those two still haven't came out." Xiumin muttered, coming up beside you and Kyungsoo. 

"Well when we were inside, right before 'someone' panicked and ran out, we heard a scream. I'm not sure who it was but-" Your sentenced was cut short when Chanyeol and Baekhyun had suddenly started having a laughing attack. Everyone, including yourself, were now staring at the odd couple. 

"Uhh, care to enlighten us all as to why you interrupted the maknae?" Tao asked as he shoved Kyungsoo and Xiumin away and casually put his arm around your shoulders; as if you hadn't just yelled at him a few minutes ago.  _This freaking boy, I swear._  But you didn't shrug his arm off. Instead you leaned in closer feeling his warmth. You couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"It's just that- You said Chen hyung and- Sehun- Hadn't come out- Yet- And Kahla and- Lu-" Chanyeol had tried to explain why they were both in hysterics over this information when he lost himself to the laughter once again.

Surprisingly, Baekhyun was able to get himself together long enough to finish what Chanyeol had started saying. "Chen, Sehun, Kahla and Luhan are still inside. Someone screamed, most likely Luhan hyung. The fact that those two had waited to go in right before your group did and that they're both still in there only means that they had something planned with that girl to scare Luhan and possibly you two too. But somehow you two got out so it was only Luhan hyung in there with the two pranksters and their minion Sehunnie. And Luhan's probably crapping himself right about now and-" Nothing else was heard except for more high pitched screams coming from the house, accompanied with yelling and a door banging not once, but three times.

Nothing was heard for a few seconds. Then all of a sudden you heard Sehun's voice. 

"CHEN HYUNG WAIT FOR ME! DON'T LEAVE ME TO DIE FROM THAT MONSTER HYUNG!"

 _Well, looks like they accomplished in angering the princess._  You looked up at Tao and then around to the faces of the other boys around you who were all staring at the figures running from behind the house.  _This has definitely been the most entertaining Halloween I've ever had so far. All thanks to these losers I call family now._


	9. Mission Scare Everyone Out Of Their Pants: Commenced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *back to your pov*

"I will fight for you." 

Walking towards the stairs with your hands clasped in each others, you started singing one of your favorite songs. 

"Nareul bulleo nega mami apeul ttae. Naegeman teoreonwa nugul wonhaneunde." You started swinging your joined arms and you had a bounce to your step.

"Why are you so full of happiness right now? There could literally be some psycho killer hiding in one of these rooms and you're gonna die with a freaking smile on your face." Your boyfriend Luhan was the only reason you weren't already at the top of the staircase yet. 

 _Actually, we're not even **to**  the first damn step yet._ You loved the boy who was currently clinging onto you right now, but come on. It was Halloween for goodness sake. This was your favorite time of year, exploring haunted and abandoned places being one of your favorite activities. This is not how you thought your first Halloween together was going to be spent.

"And why are you singing that song? Out of all the songs you make me listen to with you,  **this**  is the one you pick during this situation? Unbelievable."

"Well sorry if I don't think Gee fits the situation we're in right now." You stuck your tongue out at Luhan before continuing. "Plus I know that a certain boy hates the music video and overall concept to this song. That's why I chose it." Peeking over your shoulder to look for the other couple, you realized they were still standing at the door. _Oh do I have the best mind ever._  You thought as you brought yourself to a stop and turned around.

"Yah, why did you stop? The stairs are-" You cut his words off by covering his mouth with your hands.

"Shhh! I've got an idea to scare Tao out of his whiskers." From the dumbfounded look on Luhan's face, you mentally sighed. "They're dressed as cats?" Luhan still had a puzzled look upon his face. "For crying out loud, just work with me when I try to be funny!" Glancing over towards Tao and Victoria again to make sure they were still there you turned towards Luhan. "Alright, I've got an idea, just follow along because I know you know the words to this song."

Finally a look of understanding graced his face and he gave a slight nod. 

Slowly creepy towards the couple in front of the door, you heard Victoria say something about a butt followed by Tao agreeing that the butt was cute.  _What in the hell do you two talk about when you're alone, my god._  You thought, mentally shivering from your own imagination. Seconds later you heard a gasp which cause you to halt all further movement, which in turn cause Luhan to collide into your back. You harshly turned towards him, giving him your say-one-word-and-I-will beat-you look. Luhan just rolled his eyes at you but said nothing about your sudden stop. 

Then you heard Tao start speaking. "The singing stopped." Holding up you hand, you started counting down from five. "Did that girl finally decide that it wasn't the right time to-" 

"SHOULD I GO OR SHOULD I STAY NOBODY KNOWS!" You sprung out from behind the wall with a huge grin on your face from seeing how scared Tao. Hearing him shriek in that girly tone was a plus too.

"WOOOOOOO!" Luhan just popped his head out from behind the wall, laughing as he ended his high note.  _Thank goodness he got what i meant._

"WHAT IN THE ABSOLUTE CRAP ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Just with how the older boy sounded when he all but screeched his question out was enough to get you to crack up laughing.

Getting yourself together quicker than you had expected yourself to, you became serious when answering the boy. “I was just voicing the thoughts that were in your head oppa. I mean, you were thinking whether to open the door or not right?” You heard Luhan snort behind you and had to bite your cheek in order to keep yourself at least looking serious. 

Tao was in hysterics now. “You didn’t voice my thoughts, you fucking screamed them and sang that song bloody murder! You two almost gave me a-”

"Sungan heart attack!!!" Not expecting the boy behind you to gather himself enough to say anything else, you actually jumped when he shouted out the words. But that didn't stop the swell of your heart when you heard the words from one of the songs you had been obsessed with lately.  _He actually does pay attention to the groups I listen to._

 "Awh, you're singing EXO's song now babe! I knew you'd fall eventually for those boys." You turned and pinched Luhan's cheek, causing him to whine and swat your hands away while muttering something about being a manly man. Grinning, you turned your attention back to the terrified boy who was hiding behind Victoria's small body. “And it’s not my fault that I like VIXX and that the words fit with your thoughts now is it?” you retorted to the older. “It’s also not my fault that you’re just a scared little panda.”

Thinking that you had only murmured the last remark you weren't ready for when Tao actually spoke back. 

"What did you just call me you little twerp?" You looked up to Tao glaring at you.  _Well it was nice knowing ya world. I'm dead now._  It was now your turn to feel frightened, but you knew he was challenging you.  _And I never back down from a challenge._

"I saaaaid it's not my fault that you're a mpft-" You words were cut short as Luhan came up behind you and clamped his hand over your mouth. He possibly just saved your life from ending way too early, but you were a stubborn girl and was fighting your way to retort back to the panda. 

"What she's trying to say is that she respects you for still coming with us inside the house." Luhan explained, turning you around and pushing you towards the staircase in the process. Pouting for basically being pushed away from where all the fun was, you stopped yourself and stayed rooted to your place as Luhan continued talking to Victoria and Tao.

You heard Victoria agree with Luhan, but noticed Tao hadn't said anything since calling you a twerp. You looked up to find Tao staring at Victoria instead with wide eyes and a blush on his cheeks.  _Pffft. Embarrassed little panda. Wait till I tell the-_  Your thoughts were interrupted as Luhan nudged you to start walking towards the stairs.  _When in the world did he get here?_  

Deciding to be as little of a pain in the ass as possible, you slowly started making your way to the staircase. Sorry, b _ut I've got other plans Lulu._ You stopped suddenly and whirled around to the kitten couple. Cupping your hands around you mouth to get the most volume out of your next words, you shouted, "Dracula-la-la-la-la!"

You saw Tao freeze momentarily and then pick up his pace towards the door. You took another step forward but was caught around the waist and thrown onto someone's shoulder. Not letting that faze you in the slightest bit, you shouted another part of the song, "You better ru-ru-ru-ru-ru-ru-ru-run!" before you ended up in a fit of giggles. 

"Would you stop scaring the poor boy Kahla! He's gonna have a heart attack by the time he's 23." You saw Luhan trying to keep a straight face as he carried you to the beginning of the staircase.

"Oh shush it Lu. You know it was hilarious. Because I'm the queen at making everyone laugh."

"Pfft. More like the queen of annoying every living soul out there- Yah! Watch where you swing your legs woman! I kind of want to have children someday!"

"Then put me down you loser! If I'm so good at annoying everyone I'll just go through the rest of this house alone!" You continued swinging your legs and wiggling around in hopes of being let go.

But Luhan wasn't going to let you win this time because he started walking up the stairs with you still hung over his shoulder. 

"Lu Han! You're going to ruin everything you idiot! Put me down right now; I have stuff to do!"

Everything came to a stop after your little outburst and you felt yourself suddenly being lifted off of his shoulder.  _Oh crap. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut. This is why I screw everything up. Mother of fu-_  Your thoughts came to stop as you were placed on a step above Luhan, him looking at you with such a curious expression on his face.  _Craaaaap._ _He knows I'm up to something._

"Stuff to do huh? Like what?" He stared at you with one eyebrow raised.

"I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about."

"Oh I'm sure you don't." Luhan spoke while a grin appeared on his face.


	10. Mission Scare Everyone Out Of Their Pants: Failed

"What is taking noona so long to get them up here? My legs are cramping and my back is starting to hurt; I'm too tall and young and handsome for this to be happening to me hyung. Make her hurry up before I go down there and- What the crap man! Stop throwing my tray around! I actually need that for my costume later you idiot." 

Sehun was being his bratty self; what more could you expect from one of the maknae's of the group. The younger boys' whinning is why the older had resulted in throwing objects towards the younger to try to shut him up.

"Hyung would you stop that!" Sehun whispered quite loudly towards his hyung. "They're gonna hear you and then we'll be found out and screwed!"

Chen scoffed at the boy, "Do you honestly believe they'd hear anything over all the arguing and hollering they're doing down there?" The younger opened his mouth to probably make some sort of comeback, so Chen raised his hand that now had a book clutched in his palm, ready to throw. "Make one more sound and I'm going to leave your body here boy."

Sehun physically gulped his nervousness down and nodded.

"That's one annoying presence down, how many more to go?" Chen murmured to himself. 

* * * * *

 "So, who did you get to help you with your master-minded plan this time babe?" Luhan continued to stare at you but took another step up the stairs, resulting in you going up one more as well. "Is it perhaps a friend I know; a boy to be precise? What about Baekhyun? He's always known for his little stunts. Or how about that troll Chen?" He took another step forward.

"L-like I said Lulu. I have absolutely no idea of why you would think that I'd be trying to pull something." You flipped you hair and put a hand on your hip. "Plus, even if I was trying to pull a prank, it sure as hell wouldn't be Baekhyun I'd ask to help. Jongdae is much more efficient when it comes to pulling off my plans." You smirked at Luhan. But as you saw him returning the smirk, yours fell from your face as you realized that you just screwed up again. 

 _Aww crap man._ Those were your only thoughts as you swung around and tried to run from the boy behind you. Your attempts were for nothing when he easily grabbed you around you waist and slung you up on his shoulders. 

"No Luhan, No! Put me down this instant." You knew you were stuck from the grip around your body, but stubborn you tried to swing your legs and holler to get him to put you down anyways. "Ruined. It's all ruined. I hate you Luhan." You shouted. All you were met with was the chuckling of the boy underneath you.

* * * * *

Chen was lost in his thoughts for a few minutes when he heard a shriek from the stairwell followed by silence. "What in the world is happening over there?" He muttered to himself. From his peripheral vision he saw Sehun start to stand up. Knowing the maknae and his weakness to the girl who the shrieks were produced from, the boy was probably going to try and go help the girl. "Boy get back down there! You are not going to ruin this for all of us!"

"But noona is yelling!"

"She's always yelling you idiot. This is nothing different from her usual banter with hyung. Now go sit your butt back down behind that cabinet or so help me I'll-" 

"Luhan no! Stop! Stay away from me you monster! Don't come any closer." 


	11. Monster Boy Luhan

After walking back down the stairs, Luhan set you down on the first step and then crossed his arms.

"Alright where's the fake blood Kahla? I know you enough to know you always carry it around  for moments like you just tried to pull."

You crossed your arms as well and gave a little huff towards him. "I don't have any, that was Jongdae and Sehun's job for tonight."

Luhan looked at you while raising one of his eyebrows. "I'm not as stupid as you might think I am, sweetheart. I know you have at least one tube with you; there's no way you'd ever leave all the details to those boys." He said with a smirk.

_Why does he have to know me so well, damn it!_

You narrowed your eyes at him. "Let's say I do have some extra with me in case the boys messed something up; why would you want it?"

He laughed for a few seconds and then got a really serious look on his face. "Just because you ruined your plan to scare me doesn't necessarily mean that we still can't scare the boys upstairs. I mean, it's been a while. They must be getting anxious." Luhan grinned up at you, "And we both know how easy it is to frighten Chen when he's all wound up."

Your eyes lit up as a huge grin plastered itself on your face. Reaching into the tiny handbag you had brought with you for the night, you produced two small tubes of fake blood.

"You ready to scare the crap out of people babe? Because I live for these moments." You asked as you began to apply the 'blood' on yourself while looking in the mirror you had gotten from your bag as well.

Not hearing a reply, you looked over at your boyfriend to see him chuckling to his self.

"What's so funny you big nimwit?"

"You didn't have any blood huh."

"Oh shush it and come over here so I can make you look all scary."

* * * * *

"Luhan, no! Stop! Stay away from me you monster! Don't come any closer!" 

Chen and Sehun turned toward each other, the youngers face full of fear.

"Whats going on hyung??" Sehun squeaked out as he held his cheeks, looking from Chen's face to the stairwell. "What if Luhan hyung hurt her!?"

Chen scoffed at Sehun's worrying tone. "Oh relax kid. There's no way Luhan would ever hurt her; he's completely whipped."

"But what if.."

"I said relax boy! Nothing's gonna hap.."

Chen stopped talking as you ran up the stairs, feet sliding on the wood floors, and crashed into the side railing. The look of pure panic on your face was enough to make the boy freeze. "Kahla, what happened? Whats wrong with your.."

"Noona! Why are you all bloody!? What did he do to you!!?"

You glanced back down the stairwell where you saw Luhan slowly coming, a broken wooden bar from the railing in hand. Looking back towards the boys, you screamed, "Get out of here you guys! He's gone all psycho killer on us after he found out you two were still in here waiting for us!"

You got up to your feet and went to step away from the stairwell towards Sehun's outstretched arms when a bloody hand snaked out and grabbed your ankle. You looked up at them, fear written all over your face, and then crashed down to the floor when the hand, that they now saw belonged to their hyung, pulled your body towards him.

"Noona!!" Sehun screamed and started towards your form lying on the top of the stairs.

"Sehun stay back. Its dangerous near him!"

You looked up at him and that's when he noticed all the blood; blood on your face, your clothes, your hands. Blood everywhere. Both Sehun and Chen froze And looked at each other, not knowing what to do to help you.

Laughter was all that was heard when they were looking at each other. When they turned back around, Luhan had a sadistic smirk on his face, tracing your skin with the broken piece of wood against it.

"To think, you all thought you'd be able to pull this off tonight. Such silly, stupid children you are." He laughed evilly again and shot his head up to look at the two boys a few feet away from you. "If you really think you two could possibly save this poor girl from me, then you're sorely mistaken."

Luhan looked down at your frightened form and then back up to the boys. "I suggest you two run along now before you make me mad and I have to kill you too." Luhan lowered his face down to you neck and bit down, red liquid oozing down your throat.

"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!?"

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER!"

Sehun grabbed his serving tray and flung it at the monster, but before it could hit him in the head where Sehun had aimed, Luhan put his hand up and knocked it out of the way.

The two boys were too surprised at his actions that they didn't see Luhan flinch a little at the impact. _Oh boy, if this keeps up Lulu is really gonna be hurt._ you thought to yourself while trying to keep your composure. 

Luhan shot his head up and glared at them with glowing red eyes, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "I will end your short lives humans." He went to stand up to go after the boys, but you swung your legs out and tripped him to buy the others more time.

"Get out and go get help you idiots! It's too late for me!"

"But noona."

"No buts Sehun; go." You gave him a sad look, "Jongdae take care of him, now go!" You yelled as you threw the serving plate back towards them to get them moving.

Right on cue, Luhan got back up and started chasing them to the other stairwell, snarling at them while you screamed for them to get away.

* * * * *

One door slam.

And then another.

Cue Sehun's strangled screaming.

"CHEN HYUNG, WAIT FOR ME! DON'T LEAVE ME TO DIE FROM THAT MONSTER HYUNG!"

Everyone who was out on the front lawn looked at the fear and panic strikin boys who looked as if they were running for their lives.

Suho stepped up towards the boys. "Sehun, dear boy, what's wrong? Stop yelling so mu.."

"We have to get help! Noona is being killed by a vampire!"

"What are you talking about? Vampires aren't real you idiot." Victoria and Kris both exclaimed.

"But he's right." Chen came up behind them and fell on the ground, heaving for air.

"What are you.."

"Luhan is a vampire and he's killing Kahla as we speak you guys!" He shouted. "We were waiting for them to come up the stairs and then there was yelling and she came running up the stairs covered in blood and then.. Then he.. He.."

"HYUNG BIT HER AND THEN TRIED ATTACKING US BOTH!" the maknae yelled.

Everyone was silent until Kyungsoo looked up at the house and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?! Kahla is dying and you're just standing there laughing!" Chen was hysterical at this point.

"What do you mean dying? She's right there you idiots." Kris pointed towards the back yard while Kyungsoo was still in a laughing fit with Jongin trying to calm his boyfriend down.

"No she's not! She's upstairs getting eaten by a vampire and she's gonna-" Sehun looks to where Kris is pointing and sees you and Luhan walking towards them, laughing at each other, "die.."

"Who's gonna die Sehunnie?" Baekhyun teases as himself and Chanyeol are now laughing along with Kyungsoo and Xiumin.

"But there was so much blood." Sehun says softly.

Chen is frozen. "And his eyes. His eyes were bright red I tell you!"

You walk up next to them and sling your arms around Chen's shoulder and Sehun's waist. "Actually what you saw was a lot of fake blood and contacts I had in my bag."

"But we were-" Chen looks at Sehun in confusion, "And you were supposed to-" He looks at you, "to him but-" he looks at Luhan next who has a massive grin on his face. "What the fuck you guys!"

"Ha ha. Uhm, I might've let part of the plan spill when he wouldn't let me down so he made us scare you two instead?" You explained sheepishly. "Oops?"

Sehun was still looking at you like he was seeing a ghost.

Chen kept switching his gaze from you to Luhan and then to the group of boys who were still laughing. "I hate you two and this stupid holiday. I want to go home now!"

"But we still have that party to go to. We can't miss that just because you got a little scared." Kyungsoo teased the boys.

"I thought you said you didn't want to do anything for the night except to clean your kitchen." Yixing innocently replied.

Kyungsoo shrugged. "Seeing all of this just put me in a good mood, I don't know. Lets just go to the party.

"See, I told you this whole ordeal was gonna be a good thing!" You shouted out.

* * * * *

The rest of the night went without a hitch.

Chen and Sehun were all grumpy because of what you and your boyfriend pulled.

Kyungsoo was in a fabulous mood for the rest of the evening. Jongin was happy to see Kyungsoo so happy.

Yixing and Xiumin were having fun throwing glitter at random people throughout the night.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were in their own little universe together.

Victoria was still upset over losing her new mouse friend while Tao tried to get her to realize they couldn't have kept it anyways.

Kris and Suho were reevaluating on their large group of friends and how they had come to be the parents of said group.

The perfect first Halloween night as a big family had ending splendidly.


End file.
